


In My Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dubcon Cuddling, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Skeppy, Wet Dream, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak goes to sleep drunk and has a wet dream about Darryl.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 403
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Zak wrapped himself around Darryl’s arms, tugging against his seatbelt. “Darryyyyyy...” he whined.

Darryl pulled his arm away, pushing Zak back into his seat while still trying to focus on the road. “Zak, I need to drive,” he said.

“But I don’t want you to drive.” Zak pouted. “I want you to pay attention to me!”

Darryl sighed, exasperated. Zak was  _ very _ clingy when drunk. “I’ll pay attention to you when we get home.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Darryl glanced over at the passenger seat, where Zak was now leaning against the window, smiling dumbly at him. Darryl rolled his eyes and giggled slightly, turning his attention back to the road.

Eventually they pulled up to the house. Darryl climbed out and went around to the other side of the car, since Zak didn’t seem like he was planning on opening the door himself.

“Come on, Zak, let’s go inside,” he said as he unbuckled Zak’s seatbelt.

Zak stumbled out of the car and immediately fell against Darryl. He looked up and whined, his lower lip sticking out slightly. “Can you carry me?” he asked.

“No, I’m not gonna carry you!” Darryl refused, pushing Zak off him.

“But you said you’d give me attention when we got home! Pleeeease, Darry?”

Darryl started to refuse again, but then stopped. Zak was wobbling a lot, so it wasn’t likely he’d get inside the house without keeling over. He was already wasted, Darryl didn’t want him getting injured as well. “Fine...” he said, wrapping his arms around Zak and picking him up.

Zak let out a happy giggle and wrapped his legs around Darryl’s waist as they went inside. He snuggled into the taller man, a beaming smile on his face.

Darryl tried to ignore his fluttering heart as he shut the front door and brought Zak to his room. He put the smaller man on the bed. “All right, time to go to sleep, muffin.”

Zak reluctantly let go of Darryl and began to tug at his clothes, trying to get them off. He managed to remove his pants, shoes, and socks successfully, but as he pulled his shirt over his head, he let out a frustrated whine. “I’m stuck,” he said.

Darryl turned around from where he was standing in the doorway, ready to leave. He sighed in fond exasperation and crossed back to the bed. He tried not to look at Zak’s bare chest — or worse, at his barely covered crotch — while tugging the shirt over his friend’s head. “Okay, there you go,” he said as he tossed the article of clothing to the side. “Now, good night.”

“Tuck me in!” Zak insisted, starting to climb under the covers himself.

“Oh my goodness, I’m not gonna-“ Darryl stopped at seeing Zak’s pleading expression and complied, pulling the sheets over Zak’s chest and arms. He smiled fondly as the other snuggled into the bed.

He turned away, trying to leave for the third time, but a hand gripped his wrist. Darryl sighed. “What is it now, Zak?”

He looked down at the smaller man, who looked somewhat embarrassed. “Can you... can you please stay?” Zak requested.

Darryl blushed a deep red. “Z-Zak..” he started.

Zak bit his lip, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Whether it was from embarrassment or disappointment, Darryl didn’t know. Either way, the sight broke his heart. Darryl sat down on the bed. “Of course I’ll stay.”

Zak brightened and let go of Darryl’s hand, allowing him to undress himself. The minute Darryl was lying next to him, Zak was snuggled into his chest, arms wrapped around him.

“Whoa, Zak, that’s-“ Darryl stopped, realizing Zak was already asleep. He must’ve been really exhausted. Darryl smiled and stroked Zak’s hair before turning off the light and going to sleep himself, not bothering to worry about what Zak would think when they woke up practically naked and in the same bed.

——

Darryl let out a quiet, displeased groan as he blinked open his eyes. He glanced at his watch.  _ 2:56am._ Darryl frowned. Why was he awake at this hour?

Zak shifted in his arms, and his eyes widened as he recalled what had happened the night before. He looked down. Zak’s entire body was wrapped around him, meaning he had no hope of moving.

Darryl smiled gently and stroked his hair a few times, figuring he’d just been woken up by Zak shifting or something. He froze and his eyes widened again when Zak whined in his sleep and began humping against Darryl.

Darryl lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling, the sheets, the wall, anything other than the man next to him. Zak let out a broken moan and increased the speed of his hips. To Darryl’s horror, he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of what was happening to Zak in his dream.

He weighed his options. One: he could extract himself from Zak’s arms, go back to his own room, and forget this ever happened. Two: he could stay and try to go back to sleep (which he already knew would be impossible). Or three: he could stay and... jack himself off.

Zak moaned again, louder this time. “D-Darryl~ please, yes, need more, need you,” Zak mumbled, his motions turning into long, slow grinding.

Darryl let out a breathy moan and immediately clasped a hand over his own mouth. Zak  definitely just said his name.

Well, there was no way he was going back to sleep now, whether he was here or in his own room. He silently apologized to Zak before shoving his hand into his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his erection. He sighed in pleasure and relief as he stroked himself in time with Zak’s movements.

He bit his lip, stopping the noises that were itching to come out of his mouth, instead choosing to listen to Zak’s continued moans. The sounds were mixed with the occasional “please” and “Darryl”. Darryl bucked his hips up into his hand, thinking about how Zak would feel around him, how Zak would look underneath him.  _Goodness,_ how much he wanted that. To be able to see Zak’s flushed, pleading face as he thrusted into him. He wondered if Zak would ask him to be gentle, or if he’d beg for him to go faster and harder.

He thought about Zak wearing his hoodie as they went at it, covering his face with his sweater paws in an attempt to hide his noises. But Darryl wouldn’t let him, the only things that would ever be allowed to stop Zak from moaning were Darryl’s mouth and Darryl’s dick.

Before he knew it, Darryl was coming into his hand at the same time that Zak let out one final hard thrust and, presumably, came into his own boxers.

Darryl panted, shame setting in as he registered what he’d just done. He wasn’t even supposed to hear that at all, much less get off to it. He shoved Zak off him and fled to the bathroom to wash his hand off and question his life choices.

When he emerged, Zak was standing there, looking slightly awkward. “Oh! You’re awake!” Darryl observed, trying not to make eye contact. “How- how are you feeling?”

“...Fine. Bit of a headache, I just need the bathroom.” Zak slid around Darryl, also avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Do- uh- do you want me to get you some ibuprofen?” Darryl offered.

Zak paused in the middle of closing the bathroom door. “Yeah, sure. Thanks,” he added before shutting the door.

Darryl went to where he kept medicine and grabbed a couple tablets of ibuprofen, then filled a glass with water in the kitchen. He returned to the bathroom just as Zak was exiting. “Here,” he said, holding out the water and pills.

“Thanks,” Zak said, taking them. He swallowed the medicine and drank the water, handing the empty glass back to Darryl. “...Good night,” he said quietly, turning to head back to his room.

“I’m sorry.”

Zak stopped. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Darryl repeated.

“For what?” Zak asked, tilting his head slightly.

“For- well-“ Now that Darryl was actually talking, he wasn’t sure telling him was such a good idea. In fact, it was a  _ terrible _ idea. “We’re friends, right?” he decided to begin.

“...Yeah..?”

“And nothing’ll change that?”

“Darryl, what happened?”

Darryl gripped the glass in his hand and looked down. “The dream you had, I-“

“ Oh. You, uh...” Zak rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as well. “You heard that, huh?”

“Yeah, it was hard not to. You were being kinda loud, besides, we were cuddling, so-“

“Wait, what?” Zak interrupted.

“Last night. You wouldn’t let go of me,” Darryl explained.

“Oh.” Zak put a hand to his face. “Ah, jeez. I’m sorry, dude, I-“

“No, no, no!” Darryl stopped him. “I’m the one that’s apologizing here!” he said. “The dream. We were cuddling, and then you m-moaned my name, and I- I-“ Darryl sucked in a breath. “Itouchedmyselflisteningtoyou.”

“...What?”

“I...” Darryl tried again, slower this time. “I touched myself listening to you.”

“Oh.” Zak’s face flushed, but he didn’t seem upset. “Okay.”

“Wh- that’s it? Okay?”

Zak shrugged. “What else am I going to say to that?”

“You’re not upset?” Darryl was confused.

“Why should I be? If I were in your shoes, I probably would’ve done the same. Besides, I’ve had feelings for you for a while.”

Darryl blinked. “Feelings? So you mean it isn’t just... physical?”

“Dude, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long, it’s definitely not just physical.” Zak giggled.

“Oh.” A small smile formed on Darryl’s face. “I feel the same way about you,” he admitted.

Before he could process what was happening, Zak’s arms were around his neck and their lips were firmly attached. Darryl smiled and wrapped his arms around Zak’s waist, kissing back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we moved in together,” Zak admitted.

“Me too,” Darryl said. “Now neither of us has to hold back,” he added.

Zak lit up and kissed him again, a bit more passionate this time. Darryl hummed into it and brought his hands downward, resting one on Zak’s hip and the other on the curve of his ass.

Zak twitched slightly and pulled away, smirking slightly. “We just got together, and you already wanna do this?” he teased.

“Oh come on, you want it, too,” Darryl said.

Zak giggled. “I mean... yeah,” he admitted. “Let’s go back to my room, though, I don’t really wanna fuck in the hallway.”

“Language,” Darryl said as he was dragged back into Zak’s room.

Needless to say, they had a wonderful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak pushed Darryl down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He was going to prove that dream wrong. He wasn’t a sub, he could totally-

All coherent thought left his mind as Darryl gripped his waist and flipped them so Zak was on the bottom. “You’re not the one in charge here, baby,” Darryl whispered in a low voice.

Zak moaned softly, easily submitting to the older man. Darryl chuckled. “Yeah? You like it when I call you that, baby?”

Zak whined and nodded. “Yes, I’m your baby, I’m your baby boy, need you to take care of me.” It was amazing how quickly his desire to be dominant vanished, replaced by nothing but  _ want _ .

Darryl giggled. “I wonder how long I can delay you finishing,” he mused.

Zak whimpered. He felt like his brain was filled with fog, all thought replaced by the need to be dominated and fucked until he can’t speak.

“Hey, you okay?” Darryl asked worriedly, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

Zak nodded. “Just- feels so good..”

Darryl smiled. “You sure you want this?” he asked.

Zak nodded desperately. “I need it so bad,” he whimpered.

“Okay. Say ‘pickles’ if you want me to stop, okay?”

Zak started giggling. “Why pickles?”

“I dunno! It was the first thing I thought of!” Darryl explained, also starting to giggle.

“Okay- okay- let’s continue.”

Darryl nodded, stopping his laughter. He put his arms on either side of Zak’s torso, caging him in. His voice dropped slightly as he took on the dominant role. “You look so good, baby, so perfect like this.”

Zak’s breathing sped up at his words. “I’m gonna take my time with you tonight, pulling you apart,” Darryl continued, bringing one hand to Zak’s chest. He leaned down to whisper in Zak’s ear. “How do you want this, baby? Want me to be gentle? Or rough?”

Zak whimpered at the tone. Either sounded amazing to him. On the one hand, Darryl being soft and loving, taking care of him. On the other hand, Darryl pounding into him, making sure he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. “Either..” he mumbled. “Just fuck me. Please?” He looked up at the man on top of him.

Darryl’s face was flushed, and his eyes were full of lust. “Goodness, I love you so much,” he said before kissing the sub.

Zak kissed back desperately, bringing his legs from outside Darryl’s legs up to wrap around his waist. “Please,” he whispered as soon as there was a break in the kiss.

Darryl finally brought his hand further down, tugging off Zak’s boxers and tossing them aside. Zak let out a shaky moan when Darryl’s hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off slowly. He gripped the sheets as Darryl’s thumb ran over the tip, collecting the precum gathered there. “S-sir,” he gasped out as Darryl flicked his wrist, sending another jolt of pleasure down Zak’s spine.

A smile formed on Darryl’s face at the title. “Yeah? You feel good?” Darryl asked, despite knowing the answer.

Zak nodded. “Please sir, need more..” he panted.

“You must have wanted this for a long time, if you’re that needy already,” Darryl teased.

“Yes, yes, so long,” Zak affirmed. “Please, I need it.” He bucked his hips up into Darryl’s hand.

Darryl used his other hand to grip Zak’s hips, holding him down. He leaned down and brushed their lips together before planting kisses along Zak’s jawline, gradually moving down to his neck.

Zak gasped as Darryl bit down, sucking a dark bruise into his neck. “Please- please sir, need it,” he begged again.

“What do you need, baby?” Darryl mumbled into Zak’s ear.

“Need you, need you in me.” Zak whined. “Wanna stop thinking, wanna forget my own name.”

“..Goodness, the things you do to me…” Darryl kissed him properly this time, pushing his tongue into Zak’s mouth slightly. “Do you have lube, baby?” he asked when he pulled away.

Zak nodded and reached toward the bedside table, unable to reach it due to the fact that Darryl was still caging him in. The older man noticed this and reached over himself, opening the drawer and pulling out the bottle. He let go of Zak’s dick, making the smaller man whine at the loss of stimulation, and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers. Once they were sufficiently coated, he reached down and began tracing the edge of Zak’s hole.

“You remember the safeword?” Darryl asked, wanting to make sure Zak was okay before they began.

Zak nodded. “And you’ll use it if you want to stop?” the older asked.

Zak groaned. “Yes, please, just do it already, I can’t wait any longer!”

Darryl chuckled. “All right,” he said, pushing his finger in.

Zak moaned and breathed heavily as the finger rested inside him. He lifted his arms to wrap around Darryl’s neck, gripping his shoulders hard enough to bruise. “M-m-move, please…”

Darryl complied, thrusting the finger in and out. After a few minutes, he added a second one, scissoring him.

Zak let out several whines and pants as he was slowly stretched open. He put one hand on the back of Darryl’s head and tried to pull him down, wordlessly but desperately asking for a kiss. Darryl complied, using his mouth to swallow the moans that spilled out of Zak’s mouth as the fingers brushed against the smaller man’s prostate.

After a few more minutes, Darryl removed the fingers, leaving Zak panting and whimpering. He finally removed his own boxers, allowing his hard cock to spring out. Zak looked at it, eyes blown out with surprise at the size as well as so, so much lust. He wanted it inside him, he  _needed_ it inside him.

Darryl lubed up his dick and lined it up with Zak’s hole, the smaller boy whimpering at the feeling of him pressing against him. “You ready?”

Zak nodded desperately, letting out a high-pitched moan when Darryl finally pushed in. He gripped the taller man’s hair, panting heavily as he grew used to the feeling. After a few minutes he pushed down the last inch, giving Darryl the signal to move.

Darryl began thrusting in and out, initially slow but gradually increasing speed. He groaned, pleasure overtaking him as he went deeper and harder.

Zak was letting out short gasps and moans, waves of pleasure wracking his body each time Darryl thrusted in. “AH!~ Sir!~” he moaned loudly when Darryl hit his prostate.

Darryl continued to aim for that spot, their mixed moans and the sound of skin against skin filling the room. “Baby, I-“ Darryl groaned and gave one last hard thrust, cum shooting out of his dick and filling Zak’s hole.

Zak whimpered at the feeling of being filled by both his boyfriend’s dick and seed. Darryl brushed his lips against Zak’s forehead. “You did so well, you were so good for me,” he whispered.

Zak smiled slightly, still panting. “Please sir, I wanna cum...”

“All right, baby.” Darryl wrapped his hand around Zak’s dick, jerking him off. Zak began moaning again, bucking his hips upward. Darryl held him down. “Come on, just let me take care of you.”

As much as Zak wanted to squirm in search of more pleasure, he obeyed and stayed still. Heat pooled in his stomach, building up, until finally...

Darryl removed his hand, causing Zak to let out a wail. “Why..?” he asked, nearly crying from the incomplete pleasure.

“Can you beg for me, sweetheart?” Darryl requested.

“Why?” Zak asked again.

“I told you I was going to see how long I could delay you finishing,” Darryl said. “Go on, beg. You can do it.”

“Please, sir, let me cum...” Zak whimpered.

“Hmm, you can do better than that.”

“Please, sir, please, I need to cum so bad, I’ve been waiting for so long, I need it please...!” Zak begged.

Darryl put his hand back on Zak’s dick and jerked him off quickly, causing him to cum in seconds. The dom pulled out and collapsed next to Zak, wrapping his arms around him. “How was that?”

“... _Fuck_ , that was amazing.” Zak looked over at him, a sleepy smile on his face.

Darryl stuck his tongue out slightly and poked him. “Language.” He smiled. “But I’m glad you liked it.”

The two smiled at each other for a minute, before Zak gasped. “Woah.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Darryl asked worriedly.

“It’s starting to get light outside.” Zak lifted his hand slightly to point out the window. Darryl rolled over to look. Indeed, there was a bit of light outside.

“Goodness, we must have been at it longer than I realized.” He rolled back over and planted a kiss on Zak’s forehead. “Come on, let’s sleep while we still can.”

Zak nodded. They could clean up the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is on its way, it should be out within a few days!


End file.
